The incoming call display function of the communication devices, such as mobile phone and fixed phone, currently used by people only simply records all incoming but not answered calls, and does not make any distinction. However, with the development of the technology and change of the social environment, such function cannot fully meet people's demand any longer.
In the current stage, the utilization ratio and popularization ratio of mobile phone have rapidly increased, which are followed by the problems occurring during the process of application. For example, people will be usually confused: the mobile phone often has some missed calls due to various reasons, and among these missed calls, some are valid missed calls to which the owner needs to reply, for example calls of his colleagues, friends and clients; while some missed calls are malicious harassing calls, which are invalid calls to which people do not need to pay attention, and some features of these missed calls are that the incoming call calls in until the network side waits overtime and prompts that there is no answer for the call, and this case may be caused by wrong dialing of the caller, or by harassing calls which are intended to be hung up immediately after connection; some other features are that the incoming call is hung up before connection to induce the owner to reply, and the owner may find after reply that they are numbers that the owner are unwilling to call such as numbers transferred to an information service center, and numbers for black advertisement, fake certificates and cheating numbers, thus causing losses of the owner in various aspects including property and emotion. If the owner reply to none of the above missed calls, then the owner may have losses in aspects such as career, work and family love; on the contrary, he may fall into the trap of malicious and harassing calls and thus gets into a dilemma. This is an issue currently disturbing the large number of mobile terminal users, and is also a problem that has not been solved yet in the related art.
Chinese patent application 200610031156.1 discloses a technique enabling communicating devices to distinguish good-will incoming calls from malicious ones. In the technical scheme of the patent, the ringing time of the incoming call is counted, and the result is compared with a set judging standard time, thereby distinguishing good-will incoming calls from malicious ones, i.e., distinguishing invalid incoming calls from valid ones, consequently. However, since this patent adopts a manner of passive detection, the calls cannot be distinguished completely.